Coffee Shop
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] Berlatar kehidupan musikus muda yang hobi mampir ke kedai kopi. Sakura yang paranoidnya kumat beranggapan seseorang yang mengekorinya adalah ancaman. Demi apa pun Sakura sangat berharap bisa segera tiba di Cafe terdekat. Apa yang terjadi jika pecinta iced latte bertemu dengan maniak iced cappuccino? / "Kenapa larut malam ke sini?" / "Aku dari studio" / RnR?
1. Paranoid

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Sakura melepas _headphone_ dan duduk di kursi. Kemudian membuka botol minum dan segera meneguknya. Hah, tenggorokannya mulai serak setelah berulang kali menembangkan lagu yang sama. Setelah memijat pelipisnya Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding disusul helaan napas. Dia lelah. Staminanya turun drastis hanya untuk menyanyikan lagu yang sama berkali-kali. Entah kenapa Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan emosi yang tepat untuk menyanyikan lagu itu.

Kakashi sudah meninggalkan studio karena berjanji pada Rin untuk pulang cepat hari itu, namun Sakura merasa resah jika tanpa panduan sang produser. Lagipula memang hanya Kakashi yang dibutuhkan nasihatnya saat mendapat masalah dalam melakukan rekaman. Ya, selain pengaransemen yang lain pastinya.

Naruto, pengaransemen lagu, memutar kursinya untuk menatap Sakura.  
"Istirahatlah, kita bisa coba lagi nanti jika kau masih belum puas dengan apa yang kita punya sekarang," ujar Naruto sebelum berbalik menatap layar komputer. Pada kenyataannya, Naruto sudah puas dengan apa yang mereka punya sejauh ini namun Sakura tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari aransemen lagu yang sudah mereka upayakan. Naruto menghela napas lega sambil berpikir betapa perfeksionisnya gadis Haruno itu. Namun ya, itu adalah prinsip KG Ent. Tidak memberikan apa-apa kecuali yang terbaik.

Sakura melihat jam dinding, kemudian bangun dan mengambil mantelnya.  
"Aku mau ke café. Ada yang mau kau titip?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih mengurus hasil aransemen mereka dari layar komputer. Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, sibuk meng _edit_ hasil rekaman mereka terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Studio, dia melangkah di tepi jalan, sebelum akhirnya menyebrang. Sakura menikmati saat seperti ini, bernapas di kesunyian malam dan melihat napasnya keluar bagai uap begitu bersentuhan dengan udara di luar tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa diikuti. Sakura berhenti sebentar, ingin memastikan dugaannya. Dia mendelik fokus mendengar, dan ya, langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Sakura mulai parno. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat.

'Persetan dengan kesunyian malam! Aku belum mau mati.'

Dengan langkah cepat, akhirnya Sakura tiba di perempatan lampu merah. Sakura menekan tombol lampu merah berulang kali dan sambil dapat merasakan tangannya lembab bersamaan dengan darahnya yang mengalir cepat di pembuluh darahnya. Dia berpikir jika sudah sampai di café, dia akan aman bersama dengan staf café pastinya. Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau dan Sakura segera berlari menyebrang. Namun sesaat kemudian dia mulai mengurangi kecepatan larinya, sadar bahwa berlari hanya akan membuat 'penguntit' itu disadari keberadaannya. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura mendapati seorang pemuda berjalan di belakangnya. Dia memakai jaket hijau dan celana kelabu yang tampak dari pencahayaan lampu jalan. Kupluk jaketnya menutupi kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tak tampak jelas dan terkesan misterius lantaran tertutup bayang-bayang lampu jalan.

Sakura sampai di sisi lain jalan dan lanjut berjalan cepat menuju destinasinya. Sakura membuka pintu café, menghela napas lega begitu melihat wajah familiar sang barista. Sakura pun berjalan tenang menuju _counter_. Dia menempatkan tangannya di atas _counter_.

 _Kring!_

Sampai saat pintu café terbuka dan masuk seseorang, Sakura yang hendak memesan justru membulatkan mata ke arah pintu. Dia tidak sadar kalau mulutnya setengah menganga.

'Oh, tidak!' batin Sakura. Sakura mana tahu penguntit tadi adalah orang yang baru saja memasuki café tepat setelah dia? Benar saja. Itu sosok berjaket hijau tadi.

Sakura mengutuk nasibnya yang dia duga dalam bahaya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari situasi ini secepatnya. Sakura berniat memesan minuman dengan kemasan _take-out_ tapi jika diingat lagi mungkin lebih aman jika dia tetap di sini. Akhirnya, Sakura memesan _iced latte_ dan setelah meninggalkan _counter_ , dia menatap sosok itu yang hanya terlihat profil sampingnya. Sosok itu ada di sana, baru berjalan menuju tempat memesan yang baru ditinggal Sakura.

Melihat lebih dekat dengan pencahayaan di dalam café sekarang, Sakura sadar lelaki itu memakai headphone. Matanya tak lepas dari layar ponsel. Di balik jaket hijau ada kaos putih yang seketika memusnahkan asumsi mengerikan Sakura. Sakura merasa tensi saat menyadari semuanya. Haruno Sakura, perasaan parnomu menyusahkan diri sendiri.

"Malam, apa yang mau kau pesan?" Sosok itu mendongak dan segera mengantongi ponselnya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat menu yang terpampang di dinding _counter_ , membuat kupluknya sedikit terbuka.

"EEEEHH? SASUKE- _SENPAI_?" Sakura tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya begitu mengenali sosok yang disebutnya 'penguntit'. Pemuda itu menoleh merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, sampai akhirnya mata hitamnya membola.

"Oh, Sakura _-san_ ," gumam Sasuke. Awalnya dia pikir itu teriakan fans namun _suffix_ _'senpai'_ yang digunakan sempat menepis dugaan itu.

"Kenapa larut malam ke sini?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Memang tidak aman bagi seorang gadis _ngeluyur_ di jam-jam begini.

"Aku dari studio," jelas Sakura.

"Oh, jadi yang berjalan cepat di depanku itu kau." Kesimpulan Sasuke membuat Sakura merona malu dan tertawa hambar.

Sang barista berdehem untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh ke barista dengan mengerjapkan mata.

"Pesananmu?" ulang barista pemilik manik _magenta_.

"Oh, _sorry man_." Sakura tertegun melihat santainya gaya bicara mereka. Sasuke pasti biasa di sini. Setelah lama memperhatikan menu, Sasuke pesan iced cappuccino.

"Tidak!" Seruan Sakura spontan membuat Sasuke dan barista memandangnya.  
"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pesan itu, ya ampun."

"Apa yang salah dengan es cappuccino?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura memutar bola mata dan mengisyaratkan barista untuk pergi dan membuatkan pesanan Sasuke. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang salah, kau bilang?" ulang Sakura. Sakura dengan yakin menyayangkan minuman yang dipilih Sasuke.

"Ini seperti, oke, kau ingin susu dan kopi, memang tak buruk. Tapi itu adalah alasan _latte_ diciptakan." Sakura memulai.  
"Jadi apa perbedaan antara _latte_ dan _cappuccino_? Busa krimnya. Tidak salah jika ingin busa klasik di atas minuman dingin. Tapi untuk membuat busa kau harus merebus susu dan menuangnya di atas _iced cappuccino_ , sayangnya suhu tinggi pastilah akan membuat es meleleh dan minuman tak sedingin _iced latte_ atau _americano_."

Sasuke bersandar di _counter_ , menyeringai melihat betapa ahlinya Sakura soal yang seperti ini. Sasuke menunggu untuk Sakura melanjutkan.

"Jadi, menurutku, jika kau mau busa ya mau tidak mau buat _cappuccino_ panas. Minum busanya, tuang sisa _cappuccino_ nya ke dalam segelas es. Solusi yang logis kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.  
"Begitukah?"

"Ya," balas Sakura sebelum melanjutkan  
"… _senpai_."

"Bagus, karena minummu sudah siap." Sasuke mengarahkan dagu ke _iced latte_ yang diletakkan di atas counter. Sakura terlalu antusias membicarakan _iced cappuccino_ hingga tak sadar barista sudah meletakkan pesanannya di sana. Sakura menggumamkan terimakasih dan membawa minumannya menuju meja di pojok café.

" _Cappuccino_ -mu, Sasuke," ujar barista membuat Sasuke menoleh.

'Sial, aku lupa minta di _cup take-out_.'

"Kau tahu, gadis itu benar," ujar sang barista yang mengelap telapak tangannya pada apron ungunya

"Oke, aku paham memesan _iced cappuccino_ adalah kesalahan yang bodoh. Tapi kenapa kau tak membuatkan untukku di _cup take-out_? Kau tau aku selalu pesan dengan kemasan itu." Sang barista mengusap tengkuknya khilaf. Kemudian menunjuk Sakura dan berkata.

"Kupikir karena dia pesan untuk minum di sini, kau juga begitu."

Sasuke berpikir sesaat dan memang tak bisa membantah. Di samping itu, akan lebih aman pasti jika ada seseorang yang menemani Sakura kembali ke studio. Sasuke tak ingin hal buruk menimpa seorang gadis.

"Lagipula," barista yang diketahui bernama Hidan itu bicara lagi, seringaian terpatri apik di wajahnya.  
"…dia punya paras menawan yang pasti kau suka."

Sasuke menoyor kepala Hidan. "Kau datang untuk bekerja, bukan menggoda pelangganmu!" umpat Sasuke, namun dia tak membantahnya juga. Namun setelah dipikir lagi, Sasuke memilih menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan hal itu saat ini. Akhirnya, Sasuke pamit dengan Hidan dan berjalan menuju meja di pojok café.

"Boleh gabung?

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Lampu merah yang dipencet-pencet itu yang kayak di negeri sana(?) itu loh. Yang kalau mau nyeberang bisa pencet tombol biar kendaraan berhenti. Sekalian FYI, Kakashi itu salah satu produser KG Entertainment yang ngurus urusan karier musik Sakura. Kakashi sudah beristrikan Nohara Rin. Sakura manggil Sasuke pake suffix itu karena Sasuke memang seniornya di dunia musik. Sasuke juga seorang musisi. Mungkin artis agensi yang sama atau agensi tetangga, itu urusan chapter depan, wkwk. Itu juga kalo dilanjut :3 *ditabok*

Kalau fict ini diperkenankan lanjut, habis baca, silahkan review ^w^)/

 _ **Thanks for Reading!**_


	2. Like Sunflower

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Boleh gabung?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, lagipula kau sudah meletakkan gelasmu di sini, kan?" gumam Sakura sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Huh?"

"Oh, tak apa. Aku cuma bicara sendiri. Tentu saja kau boleh di sini." Dalam hati Sakura menepuk jidat menyesal. Dia yakin Sasuke tersinggung pada sambutan bodohnya tadi. Sakura jelas tidak sopan pada seniornya itu dan hampir menjatuhkan citra baiknya sendiri.

Mereka berdua pun duduk dalam diam, sambil sesekali menyesap minuman masing-masing. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya sebelum berdehem, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bukankah kau harus kembali ke studio?"

"Ya, Naruto memang menyuruhku istirahat. Sebenarnya aku memang sebelumnya berniat memesan dengan _cup take-out_ supaya langsung kembali…"

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Ya..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, ragu jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yah, memang tidak salah jika Sasuke mengetahuinya.  
"Jangan tertawa, tapi…" Sakura pun menjelaskan seisi adegan dimana dia berjalan menuju café. Tidak lupa tingkah parnonya saat merasa diikuti sampai alasan dia lebih memilih pesan minuman yang diminum di café. Di akhir cerita, Sasuke tertawa lepas, seakan-akan tidak pernah tertawa sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang jangan tertawa!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke yang mulai berhenti tertawa dan menyeka air mata tawa.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi itu terlalu lucu." Sasuke tersenyum membuat Sakura merasa sesuatu terbang di dalam perutnya.

Sakura meluruskan kursinya dan tetap mencoba menyeruput minumnya dengan tenang.

"Hey, _senpai_ , kau baru saja putus kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke tersedak.  
"Ya ampun, maaf." Sakura langsung panik. Sasuke pun memasang gestur terbatuk, mencoba meyakinkan gadis di depannya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Salah Sakura juga bertanya begitu. Seolah Sakura cukup mengikuti perkembangan isu cinta Sasuke di _infotainment_. Tidak bisakah dia bertanya apakah Sasuke pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?

Sasuke berdehem sekali lagi dan menatap Sakura.  
" _Well_ , untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu; ya."

Sakura mengangguk, sebagaimana menerima jawaban yang dia harapkan.

"Dan setelah kau dan perempuan itu putus, apakah kau pernah merasa seperti kau ingin dia kembali?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura intens, penasaran ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Pemilik manik _onyx_ itu mengernyitkan dahi.  
"Bagaimana kau tau kalau orang itu adalah perempuan?"  
Sakura membulatkan matanya bersamaan dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau adalah… Maksudku, maaf aku… Oh ya ampun…"

Sasuke menyeringai menahan gelak, dia benar-benar bisa melihat betapa lucunya Sakura. Sakura menatapnya sebentar sebelum menyadari pemuda itu menyampirkan anak rambut Sakura entah kenapa.

"Ka-kau! Ma-maksudku, beberapa detik yang lalu aku pikir kau seorang _gay_ , ya ampun." Sakura tergagap. Dia malu atas perlakuan pemuda di hadapannya, namun juga lega karena pemuda itu masih normal. Jadi dari tadi Sasuke bercanda soal mantannya yang bukan perempuan.

Sasuke melepas tawa sambil meraih gelasnya dan meminum isinya hingga habis. Menjilat bibirnya yang dilekati busa _cappuccino_. Sakura memandang ke arah lain, entah kenapa aksi pemilik manik _onyx_ itu membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Ya, bukankah setiap orang menghormati akhir dari setiap hubungan?" Sasuke menatap kaca jendela, melihat sejauh mana tempat ini dari jalan besar.

"Yah, mana kutahu. Aku tidak pernah mengencani siapa pun," gumam Sakura pelan. Cukup pelan hingga membuatnya seolah sedang bicara sendiri.

Sasuke langsung menoleh memberi tatapan tidak percaya.  
"Tidak pernah? Bohong."

Sakura hanya terkekeh. Kemudian, dijelaskannya peraturan KG Ent. yang tidak pernah membiarkannya berkencan berapa kali dia minta.

"Tapi pasti kau punya kan laki-laki baik di sekitarmu, yang membuatmu jatuh cinta mungkin. Bagaimana ya? Ya tentu mustahil perempuan secantik kau tak pernah jatuh cinta." Komentar Sasuke membuat Sakura merona.  
"Tidak sepertiku yang dari awal selalu…" Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Matanya hanya menatap gelas kosong.

'Kesepian?' tebak Sakura dalam hati.

Ya begitulah. Menjalani masa training untuk menjadi artis yang terus bersinar memang tak mudah. Khususnya Sasuke yang mengikuti masa pelatihan mulai dari kecil. Di saat anak-anak lain bebas bermain selepas sekolah, Sasuke harus berlari mengejar waktu latihannya di gedung agensi. Semakin ingin kau cepat debut dan bersinar, semakin panjang masa trainingmu. Sasuke mengorbankan masa muda yang harusnya untuk mengenal teman dan cinta. Masa mudanya habis dikubur dalam untuk memanen buah manis di masa depan. Makanya Sasuke debut lebih dulu dan disebut musikus senior walau oleh artis lain yang sebayanya sekali pun.

Sakura tertawa merespons komentar Sasuke walau ada kalimat yang masih menggantung. Namun Sasuke bisa melihat tanda kesedihan dan empati dari mata hijau yang tak mungkin berkhianat. Sakura mengerti perjuangannya, itu yang dapat Sasuke simpulkan. Sasuke juga sama. Sasuke tahu pasti sulit bagi Sakura tiap dihadapkan tuntutan agensi. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamya erat. Pada dasarnya mereka sama. Dan Sasuke berniat membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman.

Sakura melihat ke arah tangannya, dia kaget. Sebelum tersenyum dan melepas genggaman Sasuke, dia balas genggaman itu pelan.  
"Terimakasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Ayo kembali ke pertanyaanku, akankah kau berharap dia kembali? Bisakah kau memberitahuku? Maaf, aku tak bermaksud ikut campur. Aku tau pasti sulit membawa kembali emosi lama tapi aku sedang punya masalah dengan satu lagu. Dan aku tidak mengerti cara membawa emosi yang benar untuk menyanyikannya…" Sakura bicara tak karuan lantaran frustasi.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.  
"Ehm, begini, ini seperti kau menghabiskan banyak waktumu yang berharga untuk merawat bunga matahari yang cantik. Dan karena kau menyukainya, kau ingin bunga itu menjadi milikmu, benar-benar milikmu. Jadi kau memetiknya. Dan untuk beberapa lama bunga itu membuatmu kagum. Selalu merasa hebat karena memiliki bunga itu bersamamu. Tapi, setelah beberapa lama, bunga itu mulai layu, kelopak indahnya mulai rontok. Bunga itu pun mati, hancur. Kau sangat berharap bunga itu kembali seperti sedia kala, secantik sebelum kau memetiknya. Jadi kau menguburnya di tanah, berharap tunas kecil akan tumbuh dari sana. Berharap seseorang kembali padamu, bukankah lebih baik mengambil satu langkah menuju tujuanmu? Menonton film yang sama dua kali tak akan membuat _ending_ nya berubah kan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke setengah menganga.  
"Wah, _senpai_. Aku tidak tau kau sebijak itu."

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.  
"Berhenti memanggilku ' _senpai'_. Itu membuatku terlihat tua. Panggil nama saja."

Sakura mendengus.  
"Tidak, terimakasih. Daripada panggil nama sepertinya lebih baik pakai embel-embel ' _san'_ ," tawarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sakura menatap intens, penasaran. Sakura baru akan bertanya sesuatu jika saja Hidan tak muncul dan menegur mereka.

"Maaf, kalian. Tapi kami harusnya tutup setengah jam lalu."

Sakura melihat jam di ponselnya. 02:30, Naruto pasti menunggu. Mereka tidak sadar sudah berapa lama mereka di sana dan dengan segera mereka pamit meninggalkan café. Sasuke merenggangkan kedua lengannya sambil berjalan bersama.

"Jangan khawatirkan Naruto, aku tadi mengirimnya pesan kalau aku akan mengantarmu agak terlambat."

.

.

.

"Sakura- _san_ , aku tidak berpikir kalau bisa mengenalmu. Maksudku, bukan sekedar mengenal dari tv. Menurutku tidak buruk juga kalau kita jadi lebih dekat." Sasuke berujar santai. Apakah ini kode?

"Ya, kalau begitu jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix_ formal," ujar Sakura yang memandang Sasuke yang mencolok _earphone_ nya ke ponsel.  
"Apa yang sedang kau dengar?" Sakura yang belum lepas dari memandang Sasuke dari atas sampai ujung kaki mulai penasaran.

"Oh, ini lagu yang sedang aku buat. Hampir selesai, tapi ada sedikit yang kurang walau belum tau apa." Sasuke memasang _earphone_ nya di telinga Sakura, memperdengarkan lagu barunya. Kebetulan lampu lalu lintas merah jadi mereka menjeda langkah kaki mereka. Jeda perjalanan mereka berlangsung hening, mereka berdua tau kesempatan jumpa antara mereka akan segera berakhir. Dan keduanya merasa sedikit menyesal mengingat waktu perjalanan yang dirasa sebentar, walau mereka sendiri tak tau atas dasar apa rasa penyesalan itu.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih banyak Nurulita as Lita-san, caraswift, Gita267, adora13, raizel's wife, Miinami, & Nanau10 yang balasan review chapter lalunya ada di PM. Makasih juga readers yang ikutin ff ini dengan fav/fol.

Ini SasuSaku keduaku, ooc gak? Aku kalo nulis cerita gak diliat dulu buat char apa, kalo ceritanya udah ada, baru dicocokkin buat pair mana. Makanya ff yang kubuat pairnya gak pernah tetap. Semoga SasuSaku cocok dimainkan dalam cerita ini. Dan semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan.

 _ **Thanks for Reading!**_


	3. Best Teamwork

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Begitu Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di pintu masuk KG Ent., Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan dengan sopan Sakura berterimakasih karena pemilik manik _onyx_ itu sudah mau mengantarnya. Sakura merasa lebih aman jika ada seseorang menemaninya.

"Yah, soal itu. Pastikan kau tidak pergi sendirian di tengah malam. Terlalu berbahaya. Bisa saja penguntit yang sesungguhnya yang benar-benar berjalan di belakangmu," Sasuke menakut-nakuti dengan nada serius. Sakura pun terkekeh dan mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk mencamkan peringatan itu baik-baik. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di pintu salah satu studio. Ini studio tetangga studio rekaman Sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci-kunci dalam satu gantungan dari sakunya dan mencoba satu per satu kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci.

"Kakashi- _san_ memberimu kunci itu?" tanya Sakura, agak terkejut begitu tahu Sasuke memiliki kunci duplikat studio itu. Seingatnya, Sasuke berada di KG Ent., hanya dalam kolaborasinya dengan Kakashi.

" _Yeah_ , Kakashi- _san_ tau betul betapa telitinya aku. Jika ada yang menyentuh pekerjaanku selagi aku pergi, aku pasti langsung bergerak," tutur Sasuke yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura sebelum masuk.  
"Katakan pada Naruto aku minta maaf karena terlalu lama menghabiskan waktumu!" imbuh pemilik manik _onyx_ yang akhirnya menutup pintu. Lucu, pikir Sakura. Seakan-akan gadis itu berharap kata terakhir Sasuke seperti 'Lain kali kita ngopi lagi ya!' Yah, walau mustahil mengingat mereka sendiri baru pertama kali bertemu.

Sakura berjalan menuju studio rekamannya tadi dan membuka pintu tanpa membukanya; lagipula, Naruto tau kalau Sakura akan kembali. Sakura memang mengirimnya pesan tadi. Walaupun laki-laki pirang itu belum membacanya. Namun Sakura tetap menganggap kemungkinan Naruto terlalu sibuk sehingga tak menyadari notifikasi dari ponselnya sendiri.

Ya, ternyata Sakura salah.

Begitu membuka pintu, Sakura lekas menutupnya kembali. Dapat dirasakannya darahnya mengalir deras menuju kedua pipinya yang kemudian merona, Sakura memijat kedua matanya berharap apa yang baru dilihatnya di dalam lekas musnah dari ingatan.

'Ya ampun, kenapa tidak kuketuk dulu?!'

Setelah memutuskan untuk membuka mata, Sakura mendapati seseorang baru keluar dari salah satu ruang studio. Tanpa melihat siapa sosok itu, Sakura segera menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Sakura- _san_ , kenapa?" Pertanyaan barusan sukses membuat Sakura mendongak dan menyadari kalau itu Sasuke.  
"Mukamu merah," tunjuk Sasuke.

"A-Aku pergi ke studio tapi- Naruto, dia… ternyata memanggil kekasihnya datang," Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menunduk dan bicara dengan intonasi rendah.  
"Harusnya kuketuk pintunya."

Sasuke tertawa setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.  
"Jangan lagi, mereka benar-benar melakukannya? Sekarang? Dasar," Sasuke lanjut tertawa bahkan lebih keras sampai akhirnya Sakura meninju lengannya, menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir seolah mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk diam atau Naruto akan mendengarnya.

"Oh, percayalah. Mereka tak akan dengar apa-apa," ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya sukses menahan tawa.  
"Oke, aku mau bilang sesuatu," imbuh Sasuke yang berhasil mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Jadi kau pergilah ke dalam lalu duduklah sampai aku kembali. Aku ingin memperdengarkan lagu baruku padamu."

Sakura setuju mengingat tak ada lagi alasan untuknya kembali ke studionya yang tadi sejak Naruto menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasih. Sakura masuk ke dalam dan memandang ke seluruh penjuru studio, berjalan hati-hati kala mendekati _mixing board_ dan komputer takut tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang akan berefek pada hasil pekerjaan Uchiha muda itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke memasuki studionya dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang menatap timbunan _cup_ ramen instan di pojok meja.

"Maaf, itu makan siangku dan makan malamku. Tadi aku tak punya waktu untuk membersihkannya."

"Itu tidak sehat," ujar Sakura yang duduk di kursi putar dan mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke meja dimana komputer dan _mixing board_ untuk _composer_ diletakkan.  
"Maksudku bukan tidak higienis."

Sasuke menggenggam _cup_ - _cup_ kosong itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan.  
"Tapi ramen kan enak," bela Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Tetap saja," Sakura ikut membela diri.  
"Memakannya sepanjang waktu tidak sehat." Sakura menatap lurus layar komputer. Seakan-akan meminta Sasuke untuk segera memutar lagunya.

" _Hai'_ , _okaa-san_ ," balas Sasuke sambil membuka _file_ dan memperdengarkan lagunya pada Sakura. Saat dimana musik diputar untuk mengisi studio kecil ini, dua orang di dalam studio itu berhenti bicara. Sakura menutup matanya sejenak, memasang konsentrasi penuh. Sasuke menatap gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu, menyaksikan setiap perubahan ekspresi gadis itu sekaligus menduga-duga apa yang dipikirkan Sakura selama mendengarkannya. Namun Sasuke tak bisa membaca apa pun dari wajah Sakura. Wajah pemilik manik _emerald_ itu bagai prasasti kosong, Sasuke tak dapat membaca apa pun dari wajah cantik gadis di sampingnya. Sasuke gugup, lebih gugup daripada saat pertama kalinya memperdengarkan lagunya pada Kakashi selaku produser. Tapi kenapa? Sasuke pun ingin tahu kenapa. Pemilik manik _onyx_ itu tak sadar sudah menahan napasnya sampai akhirnya menghelanya saat Sakura mengangguk setelah lagu berakhir.

"Itu sangat bagus."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, kepercayaandirinya telah kembali.  
"Aku tahu, itu hampir sempurna tapi ada satu bagian yang membuatku merasa kurang."

Sasuke mengulang bagian lagu yang dimaksud dan seketika Sakura ikut bersenandung nada itu. Sasuke menatapnya, dia dibuat tertegun lantaran gadis itu ingat betul melodinya padahal baru mendengarkan sekali.

"Apakah bagian itu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, masih terlalu takjub untuk bicara.  
" _Yeah_ , akan kubuat lagu ini sempurna," imbuh Sakura dengan semangat membara. Sakura bertopang dagu seolah sedang berpikir.  
"Bagaimana kalau memelankan tempo di intro, lalu percepat saat menuju pertengahan lagu dan menambah sedikit suara piano di akhir? Sesuatu seperti lagu sebelumnya namun suara piano yang lebih terdengar di akhir lagu."

Itu mungkin akan bekerja. Sasuke lekas berbalik ke komputer, mengklik program guna membuat perubahan seperlunya. Sasuke benar-benar tak bicara sedikit pun, sibuk menyaring pekerjaannya. Sakura menyaksikan ekspresi serius pemuda itu sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutar lagi lagunya setelah peng _edit_ an.

Sempurna. Sakura mengangguk sebagai apresiasi untuk idenya dalam improvisasi lagunya Sasuke. Begitu lagunya mendekati akhir, Sakura tersenyum cerah pada Sasuke dan bangkit dari kursi untuk bertepuk tangan. Sasuke membalas dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Sakura- _san_ , sepertinya kita jadi tim yang hebat," klaim Sasuke dengan nada formal, membuat Sakura tergelak.

"Kenapa begitu, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_? Emosi dan ideku yang lebih mendominasi di sini."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai, Sakura meninggalkan studio Sasuke, dengan pemuda itu yang terus berterimakasih pada Sakura dan mengantarnya ke pintu studio rekamannya walaupun Sakura sendiri menegaskan kalau itu tidak perlu – lagipula hanya ada dua studio di lantai gedung ini; studio Naruto dan Kakashi. Dimana studio Kakashi digunakan Sasuke juga. Dan studio Naruto digunakan Sakura juga. Dibanding megacuhkan kekeraskepalaan Sakura, Sasuke lebih memilih tetap berjalan di sepanjang lorong membiarkan Sakura mengikutinya menuju studio Naruto. Sasuke tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun begitu tiba di depan pintu, dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke terlihat bimbang sebelum akhirnya berpamitan pada Sakura dan kembali menuju studionya.

Sakura agak heran melihat ekspresi pemuda yang tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi enggan. Akhirnya Sakura mencoba untuk tak terlalu acuh. Sakura merasa seharian ini sudah memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Sakura pun memasuki studionya, untuk kali ini dia sudah mengetuknya. Kekasih Naruto pamit pulang dan meninggalkan dua orang yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sakura tidak bisa benar-benar memandang lurus dengan matanya saat Naruto tersenyum padanya, namun dengan sopan pemuda itu menitah Sakura untuk masuk ke bilik rekaman.

Sakura pun menyanggupinya, dia berjalan memasuki bilik rekaman dan menutup pintunya rapat. Memasang _headphone_ -nya dan mengambil posisi di depan _mic_ , gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ itu mulai memikirkan perkataan Sasuke saat di café; seputar bunga matahari. Sakura mencoba membayangkan perasaan itu. Setelah Sakura melatih suaranya beberapa lama, dia mengatakan pada Naruto -yang duduk di depannya berbatasan kaca bilik- bahwa dia sudah siap, dan mereka pun memulai rekaman.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat saat Sakura bernyanyi. Naruto terlihat takjub, dan kekagumannya pada hasil rekaman mereka kali ini lekas diutarakan begitu Sakura selesai.

"Wah, Sakura. Aku awalnya tidak mengira lagu ini butuh banyak improvisasi tapi ternyata tambahan improvisasi bukan hal buruk. Ini jadi sempurna! Ayo kita coba lagi dengan kunci yang lebih tinggi, oke?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanggapan atas permintaan penuh antusiasme itu. Gadis itu mulai menarik napas dalam.

 _You never really got to lie_

 _I just need you to say goodbye_

 _Then I'll really let you go_

 _And you'll never see me so just,_

 _Stop wasting my time_

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari studio menuju _basement_. Sakura menatap lemas jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu yang berjalan terlampau cepat baginya. Sudah hampir fajar. Sudah semalaman dia bekerja, namun dia merasa puas karena berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu lagi. Sakura akan segera kembali ke permukaan dunia musik setelah lama vakum dan dia ingin pastikan albumnya nanti sempurna, namun tentu saja ada tenggang waktu yang tetap harus dia kejar. Sakura hendak meninggalkan pintu utama sebelum akhirnya menyadari ada seseorang yang tidur di _sofa_ _lobby_. Sakura mengerutkan dahi, jaket hijau itu tak asing baginya.

" _Senpai_?" gumam Sakura sebelum perlahan menepuk pundaknya. Laki-laki itu tak merespons.  
"Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura mencoba lagi, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sosok itu. Kali ini laki-laki itu berbalik dan melempar pandangan ke sekitar, sedikit melongo sebelum akhirnya beranjak duduk dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Sakura- _san_ …" Sasuke mengerjapkan mata sejenak, masih tampak perbedaan tipis antara bingung atau mengantuknya dia. Sasuke pun menatap Sakura.  
"Kau memanggil namaku?"

Spontan Sakura menggigit lidahnya.  
"Maaf, _senpai_ , aku lupa."

Sasuke menyeringai dan meletakkan satu lengannya di atas sandaran sofa, masih menatap Sakura walau dengan mata sayu lantaran mengantuk.  
"Tidak apa… aku suka," ujar Sasuke sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya dan menggosok pelan pada sandaran kursi, membuatnya tampak seperti anak kucing.

Melihatnya membuat Sakura menggeleng cepat.  
'Tidak, dia senpaimu, Sakura! Berhenti menganggapnya imut.'

" _Senpai_ , kenapa masih di sini? Kenapa tidak pulang dari tadi?" tanya Sakura yang tahu betul tugas Sasuke sudah lama selesai.

Pemuda beriris hitam itu menggeleng tak suka.  
"Panggil namaku saja, nona." Sasuke menggosok kedua matanya supaya berhenti mengantuk kemudian bangkit dari _sofa_ dan berdiri di depan Sakura.  
"Sebenarnya aku menunggumu."

"Aku?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.  
"Tapi kenapa?"

" _Well_ , aku mulai penasaran jadi sebaiknya aku akan bertanya…" Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya, menatap ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah gadis itu lagi, menenggelamkan langsung pandangan _onyx_ nya pada manik _emerald_ di sana.  
"Apakah kita bisa ngopi lagi lain kali?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Jangan tanya Naruto lagi apa sama siapa. Kalian imajinasikan sendiri X3

Ah ya, soal lagunya Sakura, itu kutipan lirik punya Lydia Paek yang coverin lagu Eyes Nose Lips milik Taeyang. Semoga lirik lagunya masuk ke pembicaraan SasuSaku soal bunga matahari itu XD

Buat yang masih bingung, intinya di gedung agensi itu ada berlantai-lantai, dan ada satu lantai yang isinya dua studio, satu tongkrongan(?)nya KakaSasu, satu lagi tongkrongannya NaruSaku. Sasuke beda agensi ceritanya, tapi bisa kubilang agensi Sasuke dan Sakura ini mitraan, jadi Sasuke sering jadi _partner_ kolaborasinya Kakashi dan bikin lagu di studio Kakashi.

Terimakasih PinkyWhite-03, adora13, dan Onyxta Cherry453 yang review chapter lalu. Balasan review untuk yang log in ada di PM masing-masing. Makasih juga readers lain yang ikutin cerita ini.

 _ **Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
